darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Changed Powers
Changes and Clarifications to Existing Powers A General Note The Wizards boards have a thread on problematic powers. The GM will be watching those to see if they prove a problem. Fixes discussed in that thread are most likely. Complete Psionic also updates a number of powers from the XPH. Unless otherwise noted, the Complete Psionic version takes precedence. Powers Not Availabile Mantle: Chaos Mantle: Evil Mantle: Good Mantle: Law Mantle: Magic Mantle: The Planes Analyze Dweomer, Psionic Chaos Fissure Dark Despair Detonate Psicrystal Detect Chaos/Evil/Good/Law Dream Prison Dream's Fatal Embrace Eyes of Isolation Fiendish Conduit Hand of Isolation Greater Glory Glyph of Warding, Psionic Larval Flayers Major Creation Minor Creation Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law Speak with Dead, Psionic Synchronicity Transmigrate True Creation Power Note Anticipatory Strike Use the version in Races of Destiny. Affinity Field (and other similar possible effect loops) No loops; only one effect per source, but multiple overlapping sources can generate multiple effects (which may or may not duplicate or stack). The GM will be paying very close attention to this one; it might very well get banned. Astral Construct Use the version from the XPH, but manifesters can only maintain a number of constructs equal to the bonus from their manifesting stat (usually intelligence). Chaos Fissure See the breach mishap rules included with the Anarchic Initiate. Damp Power Has no effect on Maximized powers. Fabricate: You must make a craft check. When making the Craft check, the DC is raised by 5 as you have no tools, and are working much, much faster than normal. Every 10 minutes, you make one check's progress (either a day or a week). When manifesting this power you must make a Concentration check with a DC equal to the item's Craft DC for every check's progress. Fabricate, Greater You must make a craft check. When making the Craft check, the DC is raised by 5 as you have no tools, and are working much, much faster than normal. Every 10 minutes, you make one check's progress (either a day or a week). When manifesting this power you must make a Concentration check with a DC equal to the item's Craft DC for every check's progress. Greater Metamorphosis Replaced by the Formbound and Shapechanging powers from Untapped Potential. Life Mantle The 3rd level power is Body Purification, despite the brief text. Metamorphosis Replaced by the Formbound and Shapechanging powers from Untapped Potential. Planar Apotheosis See its description. Planar Champion See its description. Planar Embrace See its description. Psianimate Dead Counts as a Stygian/Shadow-based power. Psychic Reformation Any skill, power, or feat gained must be legal at the time of reformation. You cannot reform away a skill, power, or feat if it would invalidate a prerequiste you currently have. You may not skip levels backwards. The XP cost is raised to 200 XP (100 XP for caster, 100 XP for subject) per level changed. Schism The secondary mind may not take swift or immediate actions. Reality Revision Cannot create items or material; cannot resurrect a destroyed body (though it may resurrect an intact one); the time limit remains at 10 years per caster level. Restore Extremity The torso (as a bar minimum) must be intact; basically, there must be a body the extremity is severed from. The restored extremity is regrown, not recreated. It can also be used to reattach the severed body part. It is not possible to revivify a body with a regrown (compared to reattached) head. Revivify, Psionic The time limit is increased to 1 minute per level. Time Regression When you regress, your future consciousness replaces your earlier consciousness. Essentially, your future mind inhabits your earlier body. Since only your mind regresses, any effects tied to a physical form (such as Fusion) started after the destination time end. Category:RulesCategory:Psionics